


home is where you are

by Lumin_Bye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of?), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi is confused, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gay, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, idk what to tag, no beta we die like daichi, short?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumin_Bye/pseuds/Lumin_Bye
Summary: Akaashi does not know what home is to him.Bokuto helps him find out.ORAkaashi is trying to find home, and he finds out at the end.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	home is where you are

**Author's Note:**

> so uhm, sorry for my shitty writing! i'm trying new styles everyday!   
> i copied and pasted from my google doc where i originally wrote it, so that's why its so weird!  
> some of the words are supposed to be italictized :(  
> so yeah!  
> hope you enjoyy <33 :)

Home.

This word does not come across Akaashi’s mind often. Akaashi blinks, unsure what to think or speak. 

Home. 

What is home to Akaashi Keiji? Akaashi himself, doesn’t know. He always assured his best friend, Bokuto, that he would go home safely. How come, the word never hit him like this before?   
Akaashi falters and looks to his house. Is this what I really call home? He wonders.

He wants to go to Bokuto now. 

He doesn’t like thinking of this very weird word. 

But still, it’s as interesting to think about like you’ve met a rare animal in a game or something.(not like he played any). 

It’s interesting but scary to Akaashi.

He ignores it, as he enters his house and calls for his parents to let them know he is home. 

\-----------------

Akaashi wants to scream.

His parents are fighting, again.

It's not like nothing new. In fact, it happens so often pretty much every damn day.

He wants it to stop.

He wants it to all end.

\-----------------

Bokuto is there. 

Bokuto is there to be with him. 

Akaashi blinks. He has someone there for him.

Not like anything new of course.

How come everything is new to him?

Why is this new to him?

What the fuck?

\-----------------

Bokuto smiles. 

Bokuto smiles like the sun.

He is energetic. He basically looks like he is on drugs. 

Not like anything new to Akaashi of course.

Bokuto is someone Akaashi wants to be with. 

Bokuto smiles again. He repeats his sentence.

“Akaashi?” he asked. Bokuto observed Akaashi. Looked closely at him. He scooted closer to him.

He was more than near now.

Akaashi wasn’t bothered.

No, correction, bothered.

Akaashi was very bothered.

By the look of his face, he was red.

Bokuto repeats himself again. “Akaashi, what is a home to you?”

What the fuck?

Akaashi looks at Bokuto.

Akaashi looks at Bokuto very closely.

“Can you repeat that again?” Akaashi barely whispered. It might be even lower of a whisper again. Bokuto repeats.

“What is home to you?”  
\-------------

Akaashi looks down to his feet. He felt sorry for not answering Bokuto’s question earlier.

But now, maybe Akaashi could answer it. 

Akaashi is walking home with Bokuto.

The thought of it made Akaashi blush. 

But why? Why? And why? He doesn’t need to get flustered over such things. 

They are not new. 

Why does it feel so new?

Is this… what it feels like to be in love?

\-------------

Akaashi stands in the boy’s locker room.

He wants to say sorry for yesterday.

“Hey Bokuto-San, I’m sorry for not answering your question.”

Bokuto grins. “It's fine ‘Kaashi! It’s not an important question anyway.”

“Why for the sudden question though?”

Bokuto shrugs. “I don’t know honestly, it felt like the right time to say it. It’s really weird right? Sorry for making you feel weird! Oh fuck, I’m so so sorry!”

Akaashi is shocked. He didn’t want to make Bokuto upset. “Bokuto, it’s fine. It wasn’t weird.”

Bokuto grins. “Really?”

What the fuck?

Why does he feel like this?

What the fuck?

\------------

Akaashi looks at Bokuto. 

Why does he feel such pain?

Unfamiliar pain.

Bokuto is talking to a girl. 

Jealousy, maybe?

He wants to sink into sand, and never get out of it again.

\-------------

Valentine’s day.  
The day of love.

It’s pointless really.

He gets Chocolates.

But he doesn’t want them.

Akaashi looks at Bokuto’s desk. 

It has thousands, and maybe more chocolates there.

He felt a strung of jealousy.

Was it jealousy?

Why is this so new? It feels like the jealousy has been reborn. Reborned into a new, unfamiliar feeling. 

Valentine’s day is the worst.

\-----------------

Akaashi dropped his flowers.

“Bokuto?” he whispered, as he covered his mouth with his hands.

“You’re not going to regret this right?” Akaashi smiled.

“Of course not.” Bokuto said. 

“Then I’ll say yes. A million times yes. I will be your boyfriend.”

Bokuto grinned. He starts to hug Akaashi with his suffocating hug.

Maybe just this one time, he would let it but this suffocating. 

\-------------

Later that night

“Bokuto?” Akaashi whispered as he snuggled into Bokuto’s arms. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto whispered back. 

“I know where home is,” Akaashi smiles.

Bokuto smiles back. 

“Really now?” Bokuto grins.

“It’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy ending :D  
> i know i write a lot of haikyuu stuff btw! haikyuu is my favorite anime so far, mha, then your lie in april!  
> haikyuu is like my home to me!  
> thank you <3


End file.
